Madera quemada
by Merveilleux Roco
Summary: Treinta de mayo. Hay algo que entregar, un asunto pendiente que no quiere resolverse. Y, ¿por qué justo hoy? ¿por qué esta vez y no las anteriores? Hace muchísimo tiempo que Juana no existe más que como recuerdo. Oneshoot Secuela de "Tren"


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco, por extensión. Las naciones muchísimo menos, eso sería ridículo.

* * *

_Madera quemada.-_

No me quedan opciones. Me echo en el piso y busco una solución desesperadamente, tratando de que mis uñas caven un agujero lo suficientemente hondo en la tierra, lastimándome los dedos. Siempre termino así, sin otra alternativa. Solo.

Bueno, no estoy técnicamente solo. Están los Países Bajos.

Francia se fue. Es lógico, no tendría razones para quedarse. ¿Por qué querría ver un cuerpo arder hasta convertirse en cenizas? ¿Qué atractivo, qué diversión encontraría en eso? Ah, yo sí lo encuentro divertido; por supuesto que lo encuentro divertido. O, por la forma en la que me estaba riendo, al menos así lo parecía. Acción y reacción. Se quema, llora, río. Y me quedo sin opciones, solo y al borde de derrumbarme.

Al principio era solamente un motivo más para burlarme. Era ridículo, no sé cuando se le ocurrió la idea de que ella podría servir para algo. Era una chica. Las chicas no sirven para la guerra. Nunca lo hicieron, nunca lo harán. Pero él estaba convencido. Así terminó. No puedo decir que no funcionara, en realidad.

Que era encantadora, lo era. Pero tampoco es mentira que estaba completamente loca. Francia se perdía en sus ojos. Confiaba en ella como jamás confió en nadie. En que con ella vencería. También le parecía raro que una chica se metiera en temas de guerra, pero la aceptaba así. Al final no duró mucho. Esa parte de él que la odiaba y le temía… Francia siempre odia a los que ama. Ojalá pudiera incluir aquí un viceversa, pero no puedo. Francia no suele amar a quienes odia. Es sólo eso, sólo odio.

Recuerdo tiempos pasados, unos tres o cuatro siglos atrás. Ambos éramos tan jóvenes, habíamos vivido tan poco tiempo… Bueno, depende. Como reinos, como territorios, pueblos, villas. No lo sé, no estoy seguro, no lo recuerdo. Pero como naciones probablemente mucho y con muchas modificaciones también. En realidad seguimos siendo bastante jóvenes. La verdad es que me acuerdo de cosas menos importantes que el tiempo o los cambios. Me acuerdo de que peleábamos mucho y no muy agresivamente. Bueno, sí, él tenía esa idea de fortaleza y unión de los reinos que era en realidad imposible de concretar. Imbécil.

Cada tanto nos llevábamos bien, también. Había una cierta admiración por su cultura… y no implico en absoluto que yo lo admire o admirara. Pero existía. Pasó mucho tiempo y crecimos, nos inclinamos cada vez más por el odio y la guerra a medida que ganábamos poder (eran esas ansias de más, de ser más grandes, más poderosos). Y terminamos así. Los borgoñones y yo en su contra. Es una guerra dura, parece como si no fuera a terminar nunca. Ya debemos llevar unos noventa y cuatro años en esto: gana él, gano yo, peleamos, hay sangre… si se prolonga por unos cortos seis años más se cumplirá un siglo entero de conflictos y muertes. Pero no me preocupa.

Las batallas con ella presente fueron agotadoras. No entiendo cómo el apoyo moral era tan fuerte. Sí, fue más o menos un año. Comparado con la eternidad que llevamos en esto no es nada, pero… sí que fue difícil.

El año pasado la capturamos. Bueno, técnicamente fueron los borgoñones. Les tendimos una suerte de emboscada por Compiègne. Nuestros aliados fueron por atrás y los rodeamos. Ella hizo amago de retirada, ellos tomaron el puente, el tipo ese cerró las puertas de la ciudad, aterrado. Qué imbécil. "La Pucelle" no pudo entrar a la ciudad y la tomamos. Que apodo ridículo, Pucelle. Apodo ridículo para gente ridícula nacida en reinos ridículos que hablan idiomas ridículos. El francés es ridículo.

La capturaron, nos la entregaron… durante todo el año estuvo dando vueltas. Ventas, compras. Pasó por varias prisiones. Francia reclamó su liberación numerosas veces. Hizo lo imposible por tratar de salvarla, planeó rescates de mil formas diferentes. Ella también escapó un par de veces, por su propia cuenta. Que molesta.

Y durante el mes pasado se desarrolló el "juicio" aquél. La tipa no paraba de repetir que las voces se lo habían dicho, que eran órdenes de Dios, que no podía contestar las preguntas porque… bueno, otras cosas relacionadas con su loca imaginación. Estaba mal de la cabeza, de verdad. Y había gente que todavía se creía que Dios se le había presentado. Pft.

Se resistía a usar vestidos. La hicieron firmar un papel en el que se comprometía a usar las ropas correspondientes a su sexo, sólo para alargar un poco más su vida, así que un par de mis soldados fueron a su celda, la desnudaron y le dejaron sólo las que vestía usualmente (ropa de guerra, de hombre, esa que no le corresponde), dejándola sin opciones para terminar de una vez y por todas con esto, dándole muerte. Háganla santa ahora que murió sin ser virgen, porque apuesto todo lo que tengo a que esos soldados hicieron más que desnudarla ayer.

Fue entretenido. Llegó, la condenamos, la atamos al palo y quemamos las ramitas debajo. Pidió que se le sostuviera una cruz a la altura de los ojos para que pudiera "morir con Dios" o algo así. Mientras se quemaba gritaba el nombre de su salvador; nos rompía los oídos con sus alaridos a Jesús. A lo largo de toda mi existencia, no creo haber conocido a alguien tan monotemático.

Francia lloró. Confieso que yo también lloré un poquitito por dentro. De algún modo me conmovió. Era pequeña todavía, tendría unos diecinueve años. Pero supongo que se lo buscó, así que mayormente me reí. Los franceses que quedaban y todos nosotros seguimos ahí un rato, nosotros vitoreando, gritando, riendo burlescamente; ellos suspirando, llorando… un par reía con sutileza, también, de cualquier forma.

No, pero Francia se fue. Mientras yo me reía como maniático, Francia se fue. Creo que está demasiado abatido como para enfrentar mi felicidad. Bueno, para mí ha sido un buen día, finalmente. Adiós a Juana, a Joan, a Jehanna, a Jehannette, a La Pucelle, La Doncella. Osaría mofarme un poco más pensando algo como "Au revoir!" pero tampoco tengo muchas ganas. Creo que me burlé lo suficiente.

No termino de entender la confianza que depositó en ella. Sí, lo sé, ayudó y mucho. Pero aún así, era más que eso y ambos lo sabíamos. Me cuesta admitirlo, así que lo sobreentenderé en esta frase: enamorarse de mortales no está bien. Ya está, lo dije. Amor.

Toda la estúpida nación dedicada a amarla y odiarme y querer salvarla y desgarrarme y torcerme, hacerme sangrar… Incluso cuando no es como si yo quisiera algo distinto para con él, me irrita. Yo también pienso en asfixiarlo, hacerlo sufrir, dislocarle todos y cada uno de los huesos, verlo con los ojos en blanco y la sangre manchando su boca de rojo. Aún no lo consigo. Él tampoco. Pero lo vi con lágrimas en los ojos, estoy bastante conforme.

Está mal enamorarse de mortales. Los mortales mueren y desaparecen. Las naciones no podemos ocuparnos por siempre en una persona que dejó de existir hace mucho. Además es un poco narcisista, ¿o no? Después de todo, Joan es parte suya. Bueno, era. Me resulta dificultoso recordar que al fin murió.

En realidad lo hice un poco por su bien, también. Sí, porque no está bien enamorarse de un mortal (buena enseñanza nos dejaron los helenos con sus mitos, al final esa lujuria injustificada por seres de otro tipo nunca trae buenas cosas) y si ella hubiera vivido más de seguro que Francia no hubiera soportado su muerte. O se hubiera enamorado más y eso está mal.

La cruz debería estar por aquí. Al menos me sirve de excusa para estar tirado sobre sus cenizas, rebuscando, destrozándome los dedos, quemándome con madera caliente. Nadie dice nada al respecto. El espectáculo terminó y yo rebusco, solo, por algo que desconozco. Ahora supongo que es la cruz. Porque es una excusa. No sé qué voy a hacer con ella.

¡Ah, aquí está! Bien, la guardaré y… quizás no deba guardarla. Parecerá que fui yo quién se enamoró de la mortal y eso sería ridículo. Yo la odiaba. Profundamente. Estaba ayudando a Francia. Reconozco que de mí la palabra odio puede ser interpretada de mil maneras, aún cuando siempre la digo en serio, pero en este caso no significa nada más. No, yo jamás podría enamorarme de esa asquerosa campesina psicótica.

Era peor, muchísimo peor que enamorarme de _ella_.

Una gota de sudor cae en las cenizas calientes y se evapora. Sudor salado que se agolpa en mis ojos y rueda por mis mejillas. Sí, sudor. Fue un día esforzado.

Es de alguna forma cómico cómo recuerdo el recordar. Ahora mismo estaba recordando recordar nuestras riñas infantiles mientras rebuscaba en las cenizas de lo que hoy es una figura histórica. Rememorando ahora, fue un día horrible. Pero en el momento pareció triunfal, victorioso, bello. La guerra parecía infinita, pero no fue tan así en realidad. Desde aquel punto harían unos 94 años de que había empezado… y duró digamos que unos dieciséis años más. Más o menos.

No podría definir si la enemistad hecha y derecha comenzó allí o hubo antecedentes, pero si los hubo no fueron nada comparados con eso. Bueno, no exactamente. Bien, no es como si quisiera evocar todos y cada uno de nuestros altercados ahora mismo, simplemente estaba pensando en ese.

La cruz la sigo teniendo. Estaba escondida por ahí hasta que… A veces, cuando me volvía loco y quería torturarme, la buscaba y la miraba. Ahora la tengo tan cerca que no me atrevo. Tiene los bordes quemados y todavía está llena de tierra porque nunca me tomé el trabajo de limpiarla y pasaron siglos en los que el polvo antiguo se mezcló con el moderno.

Hoy es treinta de mayo. Se cumplen quinientos ochenta y un años desde aquél día. Irónicamente, hace poco se cumplieron ciento ocho años de… digamos que amistad entre nosotros. Fue raro. En el 2004, para el aniversario de un siglo sin demasiados conflictos, hicimos una fiesta enorme. Francia decía estar asqueado de tenernos ahí, pero nos recibieron todos con una sonrisa. Nosotros nos vimos obligados a pasar el día juntos, por supuesto. Tomamos té. Y vino. Era una mezcolanza de culturas y viejos recuerdos.

No sé por qué se le dio de hablar de Joan. Bueno, sí, sé por qué. Es una parte importante en la historia de ambos, de cómo nos relacionamos a través del tiempo. Supongo que se sentía un poco nostálgico porque se acercaba el aniversario de su muerte. Que es hoy nuevamente, sí.

Empezó a hablar de ella, que para él ya no era Jehanne ni Jehannette, sino Jeanne. Dijo todas esas cosas que yo jamás le había escuchado decir pero que sabía que sentía. Que en sus cortos diecinueve años de vida ella lo amó a él y él la amó a ella. Que nada podría jamás compararse a ese sentimiento, que me guardaba un profundo rencor por haber destruido aquella frágil vida. Pero que aún así no podría odiarme como antes, porque siendo que los años no borran los sentimientos pero los suavizan, aún cuando la población francesa sentía tanta repulsión hacia mí como yo hacia ellos (hacia él), todos lo considerábamos algo hasta divertido, juguetón. A veces. Y me sonrió, con su sonrisa afectada. Yo me limité a tragar duro, apartando la vista.

Entonces lo dijo. Suspiró esas palabras, que condicionarían mi actuar el día de hoy. "Jamás encontré la cruz, ¿sabes? Después de unas horas fui a ver el lugar, las cenizas y buscar la cruz. Enterarme de si había sobrevivido ese recuerdo, la prueba de que Jeanne existió. Supongo que se quemó con ella porque la busqué por todos lados y no la pude encontrar. La tierra alrededor del palo quemado estaba toda removida, de todas formas. Como si alguien se hubiera acostado allí y hubiera escarbado hasta el cansancio."

Y volvió a sonreírme con su sonrisa afectada. Yo, apartando la vista, volví a tragar duro.

Esa vez sonreí también, con miedo. No suelo tener miedo.

Lo sentí más viejo y me sentí demasiado inocente, aún cuando nuestra diferencia de edades es casi nula (¿o no? Sí). Supongo que las vivencias dolorosas te hacen eso. No sé, pero ese día fui a buscar la cruz y la escondí bajo la almohada. Estuvo allí debajo por otros ocho años (ocho años no existen al lado de los siglos que estuvo envuelta en ese sucio pedazo de tela, escondida en el altillo) hasta que decidí hacer algo hoy. Quizás tenga algo que ver con esos rumores del fin del mundo, aún cuando no creo en eso. También me trae recuerdos… pero en fin, no caigo dos veces en el mismo truco. El mundo no va a terminar.

Soy consciente de que lo que estoy por hacer ahora es una locura desde cualquier punto de vista. No puedo justificar por qué la poseo, no puedo dar las razones por las cuales voy a entregársela en el día del aniversario de la muerte de ella, pero voy a dársela de cualquier modo.

Voy a buscarlo. No sé exactamente qué es lo que voy a decirle, pero voy a buscarlo y dársela. Le pertenece. Aún cuando realmente no quiero que él pueda recordarla con ninguna cosa física. Quizás por eso me quedé con la cruz.

Y vaya que lo encontré rápido. ¿Qué hace en la puerta de mi casa?

—France…What… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—La verdad… no estoy muy seguro.

Nos miramos, inmóviles, por unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos sabe bien qué hacer. Si él no sabe qué hace aquí, yo menos.

— ¿A dónde ibas? —pregunta, quizás sólo por el impulso de hacer conversación.

—A buscarte. —me salió del alma. En realidad no iba a mencionarlo. Es decir, ya que estaba ahí, podía hacer de cuenta que todo fue mucho más casual. Pero no.

Él no pregunta nada, no dice nada al respecto. Abro más la puerta y lo dejo pasar. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos más, enfrentados, él mirándome con intención, yo esquivando su mirada, hasta que se sienta en el sofá y se queda enfrentando al vacío. Parece ausente, sus ojos no tienen vida. Supongo que yo no debo tener un aspecto muy diferente, visto y considerando que la única emoción que soy capaz de sentir en este momento son los nervios. En un gesto de inconsciente, me paro y me dirijo a mi habitación. Él no me sigue.

Ahí, debajo de la almohada, está la cruz. Igual de quemada, igual de sucia que siempre. La tomo entre mis manos un momento, imaginándome que todavía está caliente como cuando la toqué por primera vez. No me siento tan seguro como hace un momento, ahora que Francia está sentado en el sofá de mi sala de estar. No me atrevo a darle lo que le pertenece por derecho. No sé precisamente a qué le tengo miedo, tampoco. ¿Quizás a que me grite, se enoje conmigo por no habérsela dado antes? ¿A que recuerde más vívidamente ese horrible momento? ¿A que me cuestione mis razones? ¿A tener que confesar… eso?

No voy a seguir mirándola. No, voy a cerrar la mano, apartar la vista, caminar hasta la sala y dársela. Sigo mi propio consejo y cierro los ojos al mismo tiempo que la mano. La cruz, ya no puedo verla. La siento palpitar acusadora entre mis dedos, sin embargo. Un alma tan valiosa encerrada en un objeto tan simple. Supongo que será liberada cuando esté con su dueño legítimo y no en posesión de aquél que logró que no tuviera un cuerpo.

—Angleterre? —Uh-oh. Me volteo con rapidez. ¡No esperaba que violara mi privacidad de esa forma! ¿Con qué derecho entra en mi habitación? ¿Acaso yo se lo permití?— ¿Estás llorando?

Eso es estúpido. ¿Por qué lloraría? Es el amor de SU vida el que murió, no el mío. La destruyó él mismo. Te carcome la vergüenza, la culpa, ¿verdad, France? Yo no llegué a destruirte. ¿Por qué siempre…? Bueno, no estoy llorando, en cualquier caso. Es sólo sudor. Por los nervios.

Suspiro. Lo mejor será darle la cruz y dejar de hacerme problemas. Una vez que la tenga podrá irse y yo podré dormir un rato, relajarme. No estoy así de tenso desde hace bastante…

—No.

Me encanta cómo siempre hago justo lo que planeo. Porque emitir ese sonido lastimoso y débil es justamente lo que necesito para convencerlo de que estoy bien, que más le vale no acercárseme.

No hizo comentarios acerca de mi increíble demostración de patetismo. Es inusual para él no remarcar todos y cada uno de mis errores, pero supongo que no es el día indicado. No creo que estemos muy dispuestos a pelear ahora. No de una forma tan ligera. Si fuera algo más serio, lo haría con gusto. Tengo todo este peso encima que no sé cómo sacarme y quizás dejar su sangre en el piso de madera de mi habitación sea la respuesta. Lastimarlo siempre trajo algún beneficio.

(Y tantos pero tantos perjuicios que todavía estamos así de rotos después de casi seis siglos)

— ¿Para qué viniste? —y la pregunta me suena repetitiva. Quizás ya lo cuestioné antes. Si lo hice, de seguro la respuesta no fue satisfactoria, o la recordaría. Oh vamos, ¿por qué no puedo darle la maldita cruz de una vez?

—No pude averiguarlo desde que me preguntaste lo mismo hace quince minutos y te dije que no sabía. —responde. A pesar de que la respuesta es irónica y dicha con ese sentido del humor más característico de mí que de él, no hay ni un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro. Tampoco parece enojado. Simplemente… quebrado. Como si sus ojos estuvieran buscando una razón para seguir brillando en los míos. Verlo así de devastado me da escalofríos. Por un breve segundo me pregunto si esa triste imagen es el incentivo que necesito para darle la cruz y terminar con este martirio. No me alcanza el tiempo para decidir que lo es cuando ya estoy abriendo la boca.

—France… tengo… —no me había dado cuenta de que había caminado hasta estar frente a frente conmigo. No estamos muy cerca, pero la verdad lo esperaba aún en el umbral de la puerta. Concentro mi mirada en una mota de polvo en el suelo de madera y tomo un poco de aire. Y de golpe, le estoy extendiendo la cruz. ¿No se suponía que iba probar terreno antes de dársela? Francia se acerca, sin entender, y toma el pedazo de madera entre sus manos de dedos largos. Yo lo miro mientras el reconocimiento empieza a encontrar el camino hasta sus ojos.

Podría irme en este preciso momento. No de la casa, por supuesto. Sólo al living, a esperar. O bueno, sí, quizás podría irme de la casa y rogar porque él ya se haya retirado para cuando yo vuelva. Pero está en la puerta y no puedo pasarle por al lado como si nada.

— ¿Por…? ¿Por qué tienes esto? ¿Desde hace cuanto? —murmura y es prácticamente inaudible. Yo lo escucho, sin embargo, porque mis oídos estaban atentos a alguna pregunta como aquella.

—Desde hace quinientos ochenta y un años… —nuestras miradas todavía no se cruzan. Mitad por mi irreprochable esfuerzo en mantener la vista fija en la mota de polvo en el suelo, mitad por su abstracción en aquél trozo de madera.

Espera a que conteste la primera pregunta, aún en shock, limpiando la pequeña cruz de la suciedad con su pulgar. Cuando entiende que no tengo planes de decir nada, de explicarme, vuelve a cuestionar mis razones. Fijo mi vista en la ventana esta vez.

—Una excusa… —susurro. No sé si eso tuvo algún sentido para él, pero no pregunta. Sé que si sigue insatisfecho me preguntará en algún momento. No me mira, pero sus ojos gritan "¿por qué no me lo diste antes?". No sé por qué le estoy contestando—. Tenía miedo.

Supongo que sabe a qué le tenía miedo, de lo contrario me estaría interrogando en este momento. En cambio, sólo asiente suevamente y sale de mi habitación. Yo me quedo quieto, sin decir palabra, mirando aún la mota de polvo sin mirar realmente, pensando en que ese pedazo de madera que llevé conmigo por cinco siglos y ocho décadas ya no está bajo mi poder. No me siento especialmente aliviado.

Apenas pasan segundos antes de que escuche el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose y, seguidamente, cerrándose. No es un portazo, no. Es suave. Como si no quisiera despertar los sentimientos que sé que su estado de shock mantiene dormidos en este momento.

Al menos sé que tengo libertad para estar donde quiera ahora. Supongo. Dentro de mi casa, sí, preferiría no chocarme accidentalmente con él.

Vuelvo a la sala, vuelvo a sentarme en el sillón. No podría decir que se siente extraño no tener ya la cruz porque casi no se nota si no pienso en Francia.

Francia… Francia sentado en el suelo, la espalda apoyada contra la pared, permitiéndose unas pocas lágrimas mientras sujeta la cruz con fuerza contra su pecho. Francia, los ojos abiertos, la mirada perdida. No, el bastardo ese no es tan sentimentalista, no lo creo.

Me acuesto en el sillón, preguntándome si estuvo bien dársela. Bueno, no es como si me importe. En absoluto. Si se la di fue para sacarme ese peso de encima, no me importa cómo se sienta al respecto.

Cierro los ojos, no sin cierta fatiga en el gesto, y, para cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, ya no estoy solo.

—Bonjour, Angleterre. As-tu bien dormi?

No tengo que pensar para saber quién es. Sería estúpido. Aún con la confusión típica del recién despertar, era más que obvio de quién se trataba. Me froté los ojos antes de contestar a aquella pregunta hecha tan casualmente, como si esto fuera algo de todos los días. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo me dormí.

—I… I guess. What are you doing here?

Normalmente agregaría un "the hell" o algo por el estilo entre el "What" y el "are", pero ciertamente no estoy muy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante esto. No ahora.

—Estaba esperando a que despertaras.

— ¿Por qué? —no puedo evitar preguntar. No le pregunté qué estaba haciendo antes de que notara su presencia, le pregunté qué hacía aquí, en mi casa. Se encoge de hombros como respuesta a mi cuestionamiento. No es suficiente, pero no voy a insistir. Yo también dejé varias de sus preguntas sin responder.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. No sé si preguntarle algo más, si investigar más a fondo sobre sus emociones (¿Quiero saber sobre sus emociones? ¿Quiero saber qué sintió cuando le extendí aquél recuerdo? Probablemente no. O quizás sí, por puro placer morboso, algo sadomasoquista, porque sé que probablemente nos lastimaría a ambos) o callarme la boca. Me incorporo en el sillón.

— ¿Qué hora es? —murmuro, ligeramente confundido, habiendo perdido el sentido del tiempo.

—Las nueve menos veinte —responde, sentándose a mi lado. Miro por la ventana. Probablemente sea cierto, está anocheciendo. Asiento levemente con la cabeza, entonces, volviendo mi atención a la alfombra de la sala. Él mira también por la ventana—. El cielo parece pintado, ¿no crees?

Imagino que trata de romper el hielo, o de llenar el silencio con palabras vacías, pero parece significar algo para él, a juzgar por la forma delicada de decirlo.

—Es como si se quemara… como si alguien lo estuviera quemando. Parece fuego, ¿no te parece? —musita, su voz como miga de pan, su expresión calma, hasta melancólica, quizás nostálgica. Siempre tuve problemas separando esas emociones.

—Bueno… el sol_ está_ quemando parte del cielo, por decirlo de alguna forma. —aporto, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Él pierde la expresión pensativa y se ríe entre dientes, casi con tristeza. O compasión, no sé. No, debe ser tristeza, ¿por qué sería compasión?

Voltea a mirarme. Por primera vez en lo que parece una eternidad, le devuelvo la mirada. Me siento perder en la profundidad de sus ojos celestes, pero no porque eso es una cosa muy ridícula para hacer. Suena a algo que él diría.

— ¿Dónde está? —no puedo contenerme, las palabras se me escapan de la boca sin consentimiento. Increíblemente, entiende a lo que me refiero. O tal vez no es increíble y es lógico que entienda.

—Pensaba enterrarla en alguna parte de Domrémy cuando esté allá. —dice, a la vez que se la saca del bolsillo para mostrármela y luego vuelve a guardarla.

— ¿Por qué no Rouen?

—No sé.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio por un momento. Quiero preguntarle por qué vino y sé que quiere saber qué razón puedo darle para haberme quedado con ese objeto por tanto tiempo. Quizás espera una disculpa. No voy a disculparme, no tengo por qué.

—Arthur. —eso atrae mi atención. Nuestros nombres humanos son cualquier menos nuestros nombres verdaderos, pero hay una cierta intimidad, una familiaridad al llamarnos así el uno al otro. Lo miro a los ojos, expectante. ¿Qué tiene para decir que sea lo suficientemente serio como para dirigirse a mí por mi nombre humano? Bueno, podrían ser mil cosas, dadas las circunstancias— ¿Fue por lo que hablamos en el 2004?

Aún ligeramente sorprendido, asiento. Me mira, su expresión de entendido me irritaría un poco de no estar tan nervioso. Hace ocho años que vengo posponiendo esta conversación, quinientos ochenta y uno que sé que podría darse.

—Pourquoi?

Su lenguaje sí me molesta. ¿Por qué suena tan inocente en su idioma, cuando es más una acusación, quizás una sentencia de muerte? No estoy asustado de él, pero puede que tema un poco a sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

Evidentemente el francés fue un desliz, porque si su intención fuera molestarme volvería a contestar en dicho idioma. Pero no.

— ¿Por qué no querías que la tuviera?

Sacando conclusiones, como siempre. Pueden ser lo más errado del mundo, pero sorpresivamente está en lo cierto al asumir que la tenía porque no quería que la tuviera él, no por ninguna otra razón. Lo desafío con la mirada.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que la tenía por eso? ¿Cómo sabes que no la conservo como trofeo de una batalla ganada? —hostil, esa es la palabra para describir mi tono.

—Perdiste la guerra.

—No viene al caso.

—Tampoco viene al caso cómo lo sé. Llámalo instinto.

No quiero darle la razón, pero no puedo quedarme callado porque simplemente seguiría con la (correcta) asunción de que quería mantener ese recuerdo alejado de sus manos (de su mente).

—Mira, digas lo que digas, sé que ese es el motivo por el que la tenías. Pero la pregunta permanece, ¿por qué no querías que yo la tuviera?

No quiero decir que es un suspiro "derrotado", pero la verdad es que no puedo llamarle de ninguna otra manera, así que… nada.

—No sé. —digo, y me cruzo de brazos. Recibo una mirada escéptica, incrédula de su parte.

— ¿Pasaste quinientos ochenta y un años sin saber? —pregunta, y es como si los signos de pregunta no existieran, con lo plano que suena.

—Maybe.

No me presiona, pero me dirige otra mirada ligeramente irritada y vuelve a mirar por la ventana. Se hizo de noche. Miro disimuladamente su reloj de pulsera. Dice diez y diez, pero es imposible que hayamos pasado una hora y media hablando. Se me ocurre que no está en hora.

—Tu reloj está adelantado. —digo, como al pasar, en parte por decir, en parte porque me incomoda.

—No lo está.

Saco mi propio reloj del bolsillo (me molesta en la muñeca, así que lo guardo siempre allí) para comprobar que, por mucho que Francia lo niegue, su reloj está adelantado una hora exacta. Se lo señalo, demostrándole que tengo razón. Ni lo mira.

—Hora de París.

Ah. Tiene sentido.

—No estás en París. —replico.

—Es indiferente. —dice, sin prestar atención.

—No, no lo es. ¿Con qué objeto vas a tener un reloj que tiene la hora de un lugar en el que no te encuentras? Es como si me fuera a, no sé, Nueva York, y mantuviera mi reloj con la hora de Londres. Nunca sabría qué hora es, no tendría ningún s-

—Sólo le resto una hora —interrumpió, aparentemente cansado de lo que seguramente estaba llamando "parloteo" en su mente.

—Para eso ponlo en hora.

—Está en la hora en la que tiene que estar.

—No, tiene que estar a las nueve y diez y está a-

—No voy a cambiarlo, ¿podemos dejar de discutirlo? —vuelve a interrumpirme, como si no importara. Le dirijo una mirada de resentimiento que oportunamente ignora en favor de mirar por la ventana nuevamente—. El cielo se apagó. —murmura, y sé que no me está hablando a mí.

Por un momento me pregunto qué clase de pensamientos están pasando por su mente. Me intrigaría saber qué hace pasando el aniversario de muerte de aquella que tanto quiso con aquél que se la arrancó de las manos, pero la verdad es que lo sé. Es la misma razón que la mía: no tiene sentido pasar la fecha con nadie más. Y sé que no quiere estar solo. Hemos pasado esta época del año juntos muchas veces, aunque ciertamente no todas (las primeras la tristeza y el rencor eran demasiados como para olvidarlo y encontrarnos a pasar el día como si nada).

—Son chispas…

Apenas si lo escucho porque creo que no quiere ser escuchado. Imagino que se refiere a las estrellas.

— ¿Cenizas? —susurro, tratando de ayudar, usando una voz lo suficientemente suave como para no sentir que interrumpo sus reflexiones. Aunque no es como si me importara.

Lo veo encogerse ligeramente y hacer una mueca de disgusto al escuchar mi sugerencia. Tiene razón, no es lo mejor que podría haber dicho.

—Chispas. —me rectifico. No me presta atención.

Suspiro, todavía tenso y un poco aburrido. Casi inconscientemente me acerco más a él, colocando mi mano en su hombro, quizás tratando de reconfortarlo. Me sorprendo a mí mismo. Cuando estoy a punto de sacar la mano, impresionado por mis propias acciones, siento la suya ubicarse sobre la mía. Mis ojos se agrandan apenas.

Me mira, los párpados caídos. Triste. Abre un poco la boca, como para decir algo. Toma aire y prácticamente ya puedo escuchar su voz de pan cuando exhala un suspiro, cierra la boca y aparta la vista, aún sin soltarme la mano. No me atrevo a hacerlo yo.

Parpadeo un par de veces y extiendo la mano derecha, como para volverle la cara hacia donde estoy yo. Pero la retiro a medio camino y, liberando la mano izquierda de su agarre, me paro con lentitud. Murmuro algo sobre té y me dirijo a la cocina. Él no me presta atención.

Preparo el té, ausente. Estoy tan distraído que uno pensaría que haría algo mal, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a hacer té, lo tengo tan incorporado, que diría que es imposible que lo arruine. Escucho (tan suavemente que me pregunto si no estaré imaginándolo) la voz de Francia murmurando cosas.

Las palabras murmuradas siempre me fueron indistinguibles las unas de las otras. No tanto como los susurros, si es que hay una diferencia. Los… ¿siseos? Aún más. Pero el murmullo ya es difícil. Aún así hago un esfuerzo, mientras espero a que el agua hierva.

Entiendo dos o tres palabras sueltas e inmediatamente desisto: está hablando francés. Puedo hablar un francés decente y lo entiendo casi perfectamente, pero jamás francés murmurado. Incluso con lo lenta y dubitativa que sonaba la voz de Francia.

Paso unos cuantos minutos sentado en una silla en la cocina, esperando, tratando de distraerme y, para cuando me doy cuenta, el té ya está hecho. Sirvo dos tazas, casi sin darme cuenta.

Vuelvo a la sala, notando que Francia había dejado de hablar hacía un rato ya. Lo encuentro dormido en el sillón, justo como estaba yo mismo hace un rato. Dejo su taza a un lado, con toda la intención de despertarlo.

Como me lo imaginaba hace unas horas, la cruz está firmemente presionada contra su pecho. Me acerco un poco, observando su rostro. Podría decirse que está tranquilo, pero no sé. Y tampoco quiero mirarlo mucho, porque, ¿por qué lo haría?

Antes de sacudirle el hombro con más delicadeza de la habitual (aunque aún con cierta brusquedad), me permití acariciarle un poco el cabello. Nada especial, es sólo que su pelo es realmente suave, muy brillante, extremadamente bonito. Es algo que puedo admitir sólo para mis adentros, pero él lo sabe, de cualquier forma. Mi torpeza cuando niño me delató.

Masculla un par de palabras (en francés, siempre francés, todo francés) y abre los ojos en un gesto perezoso. Me observa, interrogante. Señalo la taza por toda respuesta.

Normalmente se hubiera burlado de mi costumbre de tomar té constantemente, pero no dice nada y acepta la bebida. Me mira, quizás intrigado. No podría decirlo.

Degusto el té, sin sentarme. Escogí al azar de entre los muchísimos que tengo, cosa que normalmente no hago. Me lleva un solo trago reconocerlo como té de flor de lirio. Que acertado.

—La verdad…—me saca un momento de mis pensamientos. Lo miro, incitándolo a continuar—. La verdad no me afectó tanto. —frunzo el ceño, como sin entender, aunque casi diría que entiendo más que él lo que quiere decir—. Es decir, pasaron casi seis siglos. La amé muchísimo, pero tener la cruz no cambia nada en absoluto. Es solamente un pedazo de madera.

No digo que sí ni me muestro de acuerdo ni asiento con la cabeza, pero trato de que haya un "entiendo" grabado en mis ojos. Debe haberlo, porque sonríe ligera, aunque tristemente.

—Sigo preguntándome por qué no querías que la tuviera, pero sé que no vas a decirme. —sonrío yo también, como dándole la razón. Supongo que quería usar algún tipo de psicología inversa en mí, porque está expectante, como esperando a que me revele en cualquier momento. Al notar que no va a suceder, vuelve a sonreír, esta vez con algo más de alegría— ¿Quizás la guardaste al principio como un trofeo y gradualmente empezaste a dejar de verla como tal pero te rehusaste a dármela de cualquier forma?

Ah, así que va a tratar de adivinar. Me río (aparentemente lo tomo por sorpresa, porque se aleja un poco, con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de devolverme lentamente una risa más delicada, menos explosiva que la que yo largué), y prendo las luces de la casa, dándome cuenta de que estábamos hablando a oscuras. Me siento frente a la mesa de café, ésta a su vez frente a Francia, y tomo el diario que allí reposa.

Vuelvo a reír y niego ausentemente con la cabeza mientras sorbo el té y miro los titulares que ya leí.

Él entiende mi táctica, porque me conoce hace muchísimo y puede predecirme casi (quiero pensar que no más que casi) tan bien como yo puedo predecirlo a él. Sonríe, ahora casi juguetón. Va a seguir intentando.

— ¿La guardaste con el único objetivo de restregármela en la cara algún día y te arrepentiste? ¿La guardaste como recuerdo y me la diste hoy de puro impulso? ¿La tenías para recordar a Jeanna porque realmente la amaste tanto como yo la amé?—dispara posibilidades, esperando alguna señal de que está en lo cierto, yendo cada vez más lejos, diciendo disparates, bromeando. Supongo que sí lo tiene superado.

—No sé por qué tomé la cruz, ¿sí? Estaba ahí cuando te fuiste, la encontré en el suelo y decidí quedármela. —tuerzo un poco la realidad porque no tiene por qué conocer las reales circunstancias. Sé que no me cree del todo. Recuerdo entonces que, para el aniversario de la Entente Cordiale, me dijo que "La tierra alrededor del palo quemado estaba toda removida". Sabe que fui yo, entonces. Bueno, no iba a decir nada al respecto.

—Entonces la pregunta es por qué te la quedaste. —no va a rendirse, va a seguir adivinando—. ¿Sí la consideraste como trofeo, entonces? ¿Quizás la veías todos los días para recordarte que necesitabas una revancha? Oh, aún mejor, ¡La guardaste para llenarte de culpabilidad cada día por no haber pedido perdón al llevarte a una de las personas más importantes que tuve jamás! —resoplé con ironía ante su afirmación.

—Sí, claro.

Sé que está bromeando, pero supongo que muy adentro esperaba que quizás fuera de verdad, porque su cara se apaga casi imperceptiblemente ante mi reacción. Parece un niño jugando a las adivinanzas. Quizás para tomar revancha por la pequeña desilusión, dice:

—Bueno, entonces tal vez la guardaste para recordarme cuando pasamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, porque la realidad es que me amas y me extrañas cuando no estamos juntos. —se burló, poniendo esa voz de caramelo de uva (su voz tiene esa capacidad rara de sonar como comidas. O quizás yo puedo saborear sonidos) y dándose aires. Lo miré con un poco de rencor.

— Bien, bien. ¡Ya sé! ¡La guardaste porque te hacía pensar en mí pero en realidad no sabías cómo devolvérmela porque temías a cuál iba a ser mi reacción y a cuanto tendrías que confesar sobre ti mismo cuando me la dieras! Me la diste por la conversación de hace ocho años, lo tienes planeado desde entonces pero recién ahora tomas el coraje necesario.

Aparto la vista del diario y por poco la taza no se me cae de la mano. Mi cara de impresión es tal que, incluso cuando se me ocurre que es mejor negarlo, sé que no tiene sentido. Cómo… qué… no puede… no puede tener tanta buena suerte, estaba simplemente adivinando estupideces y…

Me mira, con una sonrisa comprensiva, y entiendo de repente que todas las conjeturas anteriores fueron una simple excusa para llegar a esto. Mis cejas se acercan casi imperceptiblemente la una a la otra, casi como un tic nervioso, mientras mis ojos revolotean por todas partes buscando una excusa. Él no aparta la mirada de mi rostro ni un minuto. Aún cuando me doy cuenta de que no tiene sentido negarlo, lo hago.

—Debe ser lo más estúpido que escuché jamás, ¿a qué podría tenerle miedo? C'mon, France. —pero no me va a dar el gusto esta vez, como hacen otros otras veces, fingiendo que me creen. No, me mira seriamente.

— Eso no lo sé, ¿a qué podrías tenerle miedo? —me devuelve la pregunta, cambiando el énfasis. Lo miro por un instante antes de volver mi vista al té y concentrarme en los últimos sorbos. Él suspira—. Me imagino que quieres saber cómo supe lo primero.

—Me da igual porque no es cierto, ¿por qué me importaría de dónde sacas información errónea?

—Me imagino que quieres saberlo… bueno, entre otras cosas, hablar solo no es la mejor manera de mantener secretos. —ignora por completo mi interferencia, salvo por la rápida sonrisa que me dedica. Me sonrojo ligeramente: entonces lo sabe de buena mano. ¿Cuánto habré revelado?— Pero no te preocupes, no sé qué es lo qué no quieres que sepa de ti. Aunque puedo suponerlo, claro. Puedo hacerme una idea que diría que es hasta verdad.

Trago, aterrado. Tiene razón, estoy asustado. No hay forma de que lo confirme jamás, pero lo sabe. Losabelosabelosabe… le pongo mi mejor sonrisa sarcástica y levanto apenas la ceja.

—…claro. Lo que digas. —y bebo el último sorbo de té (que ya está frío para este punto), tratando de hacerlo dudar. No parece desconcertado en absoluto, pero es parte del juego: probablemente lo esté y esté fingiendo no sorprenderse para desconcertarme a mí. Es como una partida de ajedrez; hay que pensar bien los movimientos y no dejar que la estrategia se lea en tu cara. No voy a caer tan fácil.

Cuando se levanta del sillón y se acerca a mí, rodeando la mesa, admito que tiemblo un poco. Sólo un poco. No tengo ni idea de lo que va a hacer, ¿puede que…? No, no, eso es estúpido. Bien, ¿qué hago? Cómo consigo el jaque mate… Más sarcasmo. Si me mantengo firme en eso va a dudar, de seguro.

Yo sigo sentado, así que se arrodilla a mi altura y me toma del cuello de la camisa. Lo miro, ligeramente molesto. Sabe que odio que me desordenen la ropa (aunque sostiene que ya está desordenada, así que es lo mismo). Empiezo a hablar, no sin cierto nerviosismo disimulado, porque ya veo venir lo que va a pasar y si pasa sería un caos.

—Look, Frog, I've got no idea what you're trying to accomplish, but-

Y lo siguiente que sé, siento sus labios presionados contra los míos. Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero yo mantengo los míos extremadamente abiertos, tratando de concentrarme en cualquier cosa menos en el beso. Funciona bastante bien, pero mis mejillas están ardiendo y lo sé.

No es la primera vez que nos besamos, la verdad, lo cuál es lógico teniendo en cuenta desde hace cuanto que nos conocemos. Pero, de alguna forma, es muy diferente a todo.

Cuando se separa de mí lo miro, tratando de mantener un rostro disgustado. Me mira con burla y, sin esperar más, vuelve a acercarse a mí.

Francia huele a… no sé a qué huele. Si bien puedo diferenciar a un té de otro con sólo un sorbo, a veces con sólo sentir el aroma, me cuesta diferenciar los perfumes. Más los franceses, no sé por qué. ¿Quizás a pomelo? Estoy demasiado concentrado en identificar el olor como para resistirme cuando vuelve a besarme, más insistente esta vez. No le presto mucha atención y respondo, mientras sigo concentrándome en saber qué es ese olor.

No es muy dulce… es que se confunde con otra cosa, no puedo identificar… oh, eso es, su cabello huele a frutillas. Y su aliento huele (su boca sabe) a menta. Con toda esa mezcolanza es imposible que identifique su perfume tan fácil.

Cuando me rindo es cuando me doy cuenta de que Francia me tiene acorralado en el sillón y que está besándome con más pasión de la que me gustaría (o menos. No, más).

—J'en étais sûr!—le escucho murmurar y casi le siento más que le veo sonreír, porque mis ojos están cerrados.

Aún cuando no puedo evitar estar disfrutando esto lo más ligeramente, siento que es inadecuado; no precisamente lo que uno haría en el aniversario de muerte de un viejo amor. O quizás es precisamente lo que uno haría y yo no tengo idea.

No puedo concentrarme, necesito pensar en alguna otra cosa. Sé que ya no tiene sentido negar nada, pero tampoco confesé y si maquino lo suficientemente rápido quizás podría encontrar una excusa o hacerle dudar o algo. Vamos, no te distraigas, no te distraigas.

¿Debería sacármelo de encima? En realidad no quiero, pero quizás es lo adecuado. Si me lo saco de encima necesito dar una respuesta inmediata, si tengo que improvisar va a salir mal. No, necesito tener algo antes de sacarlo.

¿Qué tal si no lo saco?

Podría…

No, no, después no habría forma de volver atrás.

No es como si hubiera forma de volver atrás ahora. Nunca hay forma de volver atrás, en realidad, pero. God, su pelo huele a frutilla, no me gustan las frutillas. Aunque es un poco hipnotizante… ¿por qué es tan suave? Quiero perderme en un mar de su pelo. No, eso es raro. Pero sería tan suave… y ondearía. Y olería a frutillas.

— ¿Frutillas? —su voz me saca del ensueño que él mismo produjo. Todavía estoy algo aturdido.

— ¿Eh?

—Dijiste algo de frutillas. —está sonriendo. Sabe lo que estaba pensando, lo está comprobando porque sé que me estoy poniendo rojo—. Siempre tuviste esa costumbre de pensar en voz alta. —comenta, alejándose un poco de mí. El ambiente parece mucho más relajado, como si no hubiera nada de malo en lo que siento, en que lo sepa, en que hoy sea el aniversario de muerte de Joan.

—Me ayuda a aclarar mi mente. —murmuro, apartando la vista, y también me alejo porque el olor a frutillas me aturde. No lo entiendo, sostengo que no me gustan las frutillas. Y creo que el perfume era, efectivamente, pomelo.

Me acaricia con suavidad el brazo, me alejo más. Esto ya es un desastre, va a seguir arruinándose si seguimos. Todavía no dije nada, todavía puedo salvar esto, todavía…

—Dilo.

— ¿Decir qué?

—Vamos, no tiene ningún sentido que lo sigas negando.

— ¿Negar qué?

Parece frustrado ante mi insistente negación. Se pasa la mano por el cabello (desprende ese olor a frutillas de nuevo, ¿cómo no lo noté antes?), suspira y se levanta.

Quiero preguntarle a dónde va, pero supongo que de alguna forma me delataría. Debe estar rindiéndose. Asumo que trata de que confiese lo que ya sabe que siento y pienso, pero no voy a hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia porque, si lo hago, mi dignidad va a desaparecer por completo. Y, después, ¿cómo voy a poder insultarlo y reírme cruelmente ante su desgracia, cuando los dos sabemos lo que es cierto? Ahora también es así, pero el todavía puede dudar, yo todavía puedo negarlo.

La sala está vacía. La puerta de la entrada está abierta. Se fue.

Me siento tan… frágil. Tengo esa urgencia inexplicable de llorar, pero eso es estúpido. No habría razón. Bueno, nunca hay razón. Llorar no sirve de nada, lo mejor es evitarlo. La rana estúpida cree que puede hacer lo que quiere, que todo lo que supone es correcto… imbécil. Siempre fue un imbécil.

Nada de lo que yo pueda decirle va a hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y ahora se fue. No es como si realmente me importara, no iba a decirle nada de cualquier forma, fue sólo apurar el trámite.

Ya se le va a pasar y vamos a poder discutir como siempre. Ya va a darse cuenta de que no tengo nada para decir, de que sus ideas son estúpidas y poco exactas, no importa lo mucho que haya escuchado.

Me acuesto en el sofá, pensando que ir hasta la cama es muy trabajoso y que, a pesar de haber dormido ya, tengo muchísimo sueño. En mi imaginación dormida un gallo picotea un palo antes de ser devorado cruelmente por un león. Vivo en su interior, le picotea las entrañas y el león se lamenta y el gallo sale, ensangrentado, para después prenderse fuego. Pero revive como un fénix y el león moribundo sigue tirado, casi sin vida, y el gallo le destruye el corazón hasta que llueve. Agua que lava la sangre, un último zarpazo y después más fuego y más lluvia.

Cuando me despierto no puedo menos que pensar que debe ser el sueño más repugnante que tuve en toda mi vida. Me dan ganas de vomitar, pero no tengo qué (ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo muchísima hambre).

Supongo que no queda mucho más que esperar a que algo pase. Si es que algo va a pasar.

Mientras me preparo algo para comer, ausente (y así justifico lo mal que sabe. Simplemente no estaba prestando atención), no puedo evitar pensar que es lo lógico y que así tiene que ser. Que no puede tener nada seguro, que tenemos que seguir jugando el juego del odio por siempre porque así funcionamos.

Yo me quedo solo, sin opciones, como siempre, esperando a que algo pase, removiendo la tierra, buscando, sudando.

Las naciones somos cambiantes. Nuestros odios duran mucho más que nuestras alianzas y amistades. Siempre existe la posibilidad de traición. No hay realmente cariño entre naciones. Depende de muchísimas, muchísimas cosas.

No puedo permitirme esas debilidades. Por más que no dependan realmente de mí.

No es mi culpa sentir eso que siento. Tengo forma humana, poseo emociones humanas. Y los siglos que llevo en el horror de este sentimiento sobre los hombros parecen tan infinitos como la Guerra de los Cien Años, como el amor que Francia le profesaba a ella, como su corta vida, que en realidad aún no termina ni terminará jamás, siendo esa la definición de eterna.

Es infinito porque no va a irse y no es una situación que me permita resolverlo. Así que sólo me queda ser más agresivo para ocultar que no quiero lastimarlo. Por eso no voy a pedir perdón ni voy a mencionar el tema, quizás incluso me burle de su dolor y sienta esa satisfacción masoquista que tengo siempre cuando veo el odio en sus ojos.

Ojalá pueda volver a ver el odio en sus ojos, porque la compasión duele.

Estoy solo, porque soy una nación y además una isla y así es como no me queda otra opción más que aceptar mi destino y soportar estos sentimientos en silencio.

Como hice siempre.

Mh, no recuerdo haber estado haciendo té. Volvió a enfriarse. Ah, frutillas. Otra coincidencia.

* * *

N/A: Buenas. Siendo que es 30 de mayo (siendo que _todavía_ es 30 de mayo) vengo a publicar esto. Verán, lo escribí allá por febrero y estaba increíblemente ansiosa por subirlo, pero pensé que lo mejor sería esperar hasta este día y lo hice (cómo costó, ni les digo). El fic que subí hace digamos que un mes, "Tren", fue escrito posteriormente, pero es en realidad una precuela a este fic. El orden cronológico ordenaría que leyeran primero el otro, pero no les va a hacer ningún daño leerlos en el orden en el que fueron escritos.

En fin, ojalá les haya gustado. Un beso grande y hasta la próxima.


End file.
